The Twins of Rhea
by Immortal Hunter of Fire
Summary: This is a alternate story of Percy Jackson and The Olympians.Rhea is Percy's mom since sally died giving birth to Percy and his twin Regret.Rhea takes them as her me for any suggestions and or if you want me to add your OC put a description in a review. RheaXOC(Mine just so you know) and PercyXHera
1. Chapter 1:Getting Twins

**A/N:This is a story I'm writing just for fun.I will let you say some bad stuff about it but no cussing please.I'm still young so you're kinda my role models. Okay this take place before the series. I've copied some lines from The Son of Rhea and Raised by Love. Okay on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Chapter 1:The** **Twins**

Rhea's P.O.V.

"Another dead one"said the doctor looking to the dead mother Sally Jackson.I watched through the window looking at the children."I was never a mother since Kronos ate my first five children and Zeus wasn't raised by me."I said getting an idea.I changed into a black cloak so the Olympian's wouldn't know it was me. I wiped the doctor's mind away from Percy and Regret.I filled out the papers and took them.I flashed them to my home in Miami.**(A/N:Sorry if that isn't right I just always wanted to go there so I just used it.)**

My two wolves κυνηγός **(Hunter)** and Μάντλιν **(Madeline)** came and I pet them and they left to wander. Aphrodite breast-fed her children when they were born."Might as well try to act like a real mother."I said. I took off my shirt then bra.I put Regret in a crib I made next to my couch.I puts Percy's mouth on my right nipple and he started sucking on my a couple of minutes of sucking he finished.I put him in the crib and took out Regret he looked so would become a handsome young he then woke up and put his mouth on my left nipple and started a few minutes he finished."Momma"he said.

Suddenly he started to change and looked like a 4-year-old."I love you momma"He said hugging me."I love you to Regret."I said.I then noticed I didn't have anything on my upper body."Sorry"he said covering his eyes.I put my bra and shirt uncovered his eyes."Momma where are me and Percy gonna sleep?""Well right now I only have this small house it only has the living room or this room,a bathroom,and my until we get more money you're sleeping in my room."I said.

Regret's(My) P.O.V

"I turned into a 4 year old when you breast-fed I'm seriously confused on what I'm saying."I said picking up a toy."What's this?"I asked."It's a yo-yo."my mom said.I played with it.I then noticed my mom had taken off her shirt."Wait a second where did Percy go?"I asked worried."Oh there he is."I said pointing to a crawling felt like I was walking but I noticed I had Percy in my hands and I was in my mom's room.I put Percy in his crib.I grabbed a blanket from my mom's bed and used my new-found skill to speed to the living room."I brought you a blanket."I said.

"Thanks Regret."she said.I walked over to the fire place.I took two pieces of coal and put them in the fireplace.I concentrated and something happened.I had made a fire start."Yay!"I said.I sat down next to my mom."You deserve a reward Regret.I can never start a fire in my house."my mom said."Huh what was that? Sorry mommy I wasn't listening.""I said you deserve a would you like?"she asked me."Hmm.I don't know."I said."I have an idea!"my mom said.

"What is it?"I asked."Surprise" she said."First, turn around and cover your eyes."she said.I did what she uncover your eyes and look at me.I uncovered my eye's and turned around.I gasped.

In front of my own eyes was my mom naked."Mommy why are you naked?"I asked."Come here and go sit on the couch."she told me.I did what she told me to put me in her lap and I turned back into my baby Poseidon was my dad and I was born a demigod and being raised by a Titaness I was only 1/3 mortal.I was 1/3 god and 1/3 then started breastfeeding an hour later I was my reward for making a that I fell asleep.

**I'm taking any suggestions but if none of them are good I'll just use my first review I don't care how many there are just please second chapter will kinds of be M you want your avatar in my story put a description in a review!The first 5 reviewers will get their suggestions in other 's for all the people who are reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2:Turning 17

**Regret and Percy know Rhea is not their real mother but since they have no relatives Rhea is their adoptive mom. I didn't believe people would read this but people did so I'm really thankful for those who read and those who are reading right first 5 reviewers will get their suggestions in later first 3 reviewers who puts their OC descriptions will get them in chapter will be kind of 3/4 M and 1/4 of this chapter will be T. **

**Just so you know since Regret was using his abilities so he broke the laws of physics and turned him and Percy 17. Both have the minds of an with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes Of Olympus.**

**Chapter 2:Turning 17**

**17 years later**

"Mom!"I shouted looking for my titan mom Rhea."In here"she said from my bedroom.I walked into my bedroom I had payed for since I was music producer."I just wanted to tell you it's my birthday this Friday."I said."Okay."she said."Bye mom"I said walking off to find Percy.I heard moaning but decided it was just the wind.I heard it again but louder.I walked to where the sound was which was Percy's room.I peeked inside.I almost threw up when I saw what was happening.'Wait was that Hera from school?Yup it is' I thought.'Yup my brother Percy was fucking Hera.'I thought."Oh Oh Percy fuck me hard."Hera said.I walked away in disgust but they never knew I was there."Mom?"I called out."Yes honey"she said folding my clothes."You know Hera from school?"I asked."The girl who's always spending time with Percy?"she asked putting the clothes away." I heard moaning coming from Percy's room and I saw Percy and Hera having the thing."I said using air quotes.

"WHAT?!"she yelled.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Oh no"I said."Hera you need to get out of her since I think my brother saw us having sex and told my mom."I ,in my brother's mind he decided to help sped to my room grabbed Hera and sped to her house luckily she had her clothes sped back to the house right behind walked in and saw me playing games."Hmm must have been my imagination"he said winking at me.I silently said thank you to him."Well I'm glad you brought this to my attention every child that comes I will have to see what he/she wants."she said and left the room."Thanks so much Regret"I said."No prob but you owe me big time."he said."What do you want?That Zelda:Skyward Sword game?"he only nodded.


End file.
